


Relearning

by anastronomicalsmile



Series: Barely in My Body [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastronomicalsmile/pseuds/anastronomicalsmile
Summary: There has been a great oversight on Barry's part, since Lup's been back.  He hasn't made her come yet.  He'll fix that tonight.





	Relearning

 

Barry is already in bed, reading an uncharacteristically thin book when Lup comes back from the bathroom: teeth, brushed, meds, taken, jams, on.She’s been ready for bed since she got out of it this morning. 

She throws herself under the covers and curls herself into the comforter, stealing it away from Barry a little bit. 

“What’re you reading babe?”She asks him, half muffled by the covers. 

“It’s a report from Kravitz on necromancers in the plane of thought.They don’t have the same connections to the celestial or astral plane that we do, but there are still pretty rough attempts.” 

“Oh, that sounds like fun.”

“It’s a blast, let me tell you.”He dogears the page he’s on before taking off his glasses and tucking himself into Lup and wrapping his arms around her.She hums into it and scoots further into him, spooning him deeply. 

“That’s what I’m talking about.”

“I have a lot of cuddling to catch up on with you, don’t I baby?”Barry asks against her ear.He tops it off with a kiss at the shell of her ear, making Lip squirm.“You got very ticklish.” 

“I guess so.”Lup agreed.There were little things about her body that weren’t quite right.Like, she’s her, and she’s back now, but.Sometimes she still feels like a square in a circle. 

“Do you know what I’ve been thinking about, Lup?”He asks.Lup shakes her head no, and feels the drowsiness from her medications coming over her. 

“Tell me.”He absent-mindedly rubs a hand over her tummy, warm and soft.It fills her with butterflies.Fuck, she had missed her man. 

“You’ve been back for a while now.Well, in a body.”

“Uh huh.”

“And I haven’t made you come since then.’That shoots something warm through her, while one of his hands fiddles with the waistband of the shorts she’s wearing.“And I really want to fix that tonight.” He places a kiss on her shoulder, and runs his hands smooth and soft over the bare skin of her stomach.Lup only nods, when another wave of drowsiness washes over her, gently.He pushes raises his hand up to her chest, and gently draws a line under her breasts with his fingers.“How does that sound?”

She is totally lost in the drowsiness, in the love, in his gentle touches and bold questions.

“Fuck, yes.Please Barry.” 

“Now, will you do something for me?”

“Uh huh, ye—.”She responds mindlessly, before a yawn cuts in.He strokes her arm, lulling her further into drowsiness. 

“I want to do this for you.”

“Because nothing about making me come doesn’t anything for you, big guy.”She wiggles her butt right on his crotch, pressed against her and feels him stiffen at the stimulation. 

“Well, I’ve tried to take care of you previously, since you’ve been back, and you ended up with my dick in your mouth.” Lup nodded in agreement. 

“Yes, I like it there.If I recall correctly, so do you.” 

“I do, I really do.”Barry agrees with a laugh.“But can you lie back and just let me take care of you tonight?Please?” 

“Twist my arm, why don’t you?”She lets her eyes settle closed, and another wave of sleepiness crashes over her.

“Or, if you’re tired we can pick this up in the morning.”

“No, I’m good, please, Bare.”She guides his hand into her waist band and lays it down, the tips of his fingers barely brushing the top her lips.And like, sure she’s exhausted but shit this is good. 

“One sec,”he promises against the back of her head, and pulls away.He returns shortly and she hears the pop of lube opening up and squishing in his fingers.She tugs her shorts down and kicks them off quickly, and then he’s right there again, with two fingers moving down her, parting her lips, and then working her clit slowly.She leans into the pressure and Barry places kisses onto the side of her neck, along the arch of it, and feels her warm under him.Sex crashes over her in waves, and she leans into it, and feels that familiar tug and push of a very long day and feeling very tired against wanted to have her brains fucked out, and then fucking Barry’s brains out.This kind of drowsy sex?That was how they first started, buzzing with energy and love for each other, with wanting, and the bone deep exhaustion that came with saving the multiverse over and over again.It made her sensitive and receptive and agreeable and also really horny, even if she didn’t have the energy for half of those.But Barry said he would take care of her.And Barry, the Lover, _her_ Lover, takes those kinds of promises very seriously.Thank you very much. 

So he gets her to comply with his gentle requests and suggestions until she’s lying back in the bed, a pillow under her neck and under her hips while Barry kisses her, deliberate and gentle.And she wants more, she pushes up to meet him but she’s so tired too.But like who cares how tired you are when you’re this horny for it?She pushes her tongue into his mouth and he opens up for it, welcoming the warmth of her. 

“You’ve been working very hard.”Barry speaks gentle against her mouth she nods in agreement. 

“You too, babe.”Barry hums to acknowledge her.Then he has two fingers slowly massaging her clit again.It’s very steady and loving and deliberate, and it’s moving through Lup achingly slow but it’s Barry and it’s very right. 

“Fuck, I missed you so much.”Barry meets her with a deeper kiss again, and she hitches a leg up on his hip and presses into his touch.He presses back, and leaves her wordless as he moves in quick circles against her.When he pulls away, she whimpers at the absence, but he returns with slicker fingers, a rougher touch, and slides two inside her and resumes working circles on her clit with his thumb. She bucks into it, and asks him, breathy.

“Barry, please, more—I need more.”He obliges, of course he does, pushing himself down her body, kissing more down her chest, fingers still inside her while he takes her nipple in his mouth, and she leans up into it, head thrown back and a long moan pouring out of her. 

“Is that more enough for you, darling?”He asked against her chest, and before he’s half way through the sentence, she’s nodding along, asking again, for more and more.And he’s rubbing her still, and kissing down her stomach; she tenses and then melts at the pressure, the _love_ in every press of lips, every twist of fingers, and sweet words against her skin.She tangles her fingers in his hair, tugging gently, just to let him know how sweet and good it is.And he keeps moving down her body, soft and tender with every action.When she’s over the initial wave of affection, of _wow that’s Barry kissing me like that again,_ of _fuck this is the first time in twelve years_.Her mind takes her back to the last time this happened, the last time she had Barry’s hands and mouth and body over her like this.And it’s so much that tears are welling in her eyes and she almost doesn’t put it together when Barry draws his tongue up her and then that’s all she knows about. 

A deep shuddering breath runs its course through her, her legs tense and her knees pull up to his ears, and she presses into his touch again and again.Her heels press into his back and she opens her legs wider.Barry takes the message loud and clear, closing his lips around her clit and sucking just enough to keep pushing her and her edge a little bit further.Her fingers twist and tug at Barry’s hair, just the way he likes, and she moves against his mouth, desperate for more friction, more force, more of him.Her chest is heaving with the big breaths she takes when Barry shifts and _oh._

He’s on his knees at the edge of the bed and turns his head to bite at the inside of her thighs while he straightens up, pulls her backand then he’s kneeling with her legs bent over his shoulders and one hand is under her hip, angling her toward him.And the other cups her breast, squeezing when he honest to goodness tears into her leg and she can feel the bruise forming. 

“Fuck, Barry, babe, don’t st—stop.PLEase, please.“’S good, please Bare.”She’s lost in her babbles while he turned his mouth back to her.He licks another broad stroke of his tongue up her, and she shakes with it. 

“Just relax sweetie.”Barry speaks against her, with another twirl of his tongue.“I’ll take care of you.”She rolls her hips again at his soft words, his soft breath against her.And she lets her hips rest, and lets the tightness and the relief wash through her while Barry keeps at it, quickening. They used to play this game all the time. Lup, overwrought and ravenous for the touch and the pressure and the fucking and Barry wanting it back but knowing that making her wait for it, that pushing her slowly up the mountain of it means that when he gets her to her final moments of it, she’s totally lost in it and it’s so fucking good and totally a cuddle bug in the come down. She knows just what he needs too, just what he likes when she’s making love to him but Barry can’t let himself get lost in that. This is for his Lup, his sweet long lost love. And maybe you can’t fit twelve years of love and devotion and affection into one night but that’s not going to stop him from trying. 

And true to his word, he’s taking care of her. His hands squeeze her hip, pushing her into the bed and pressing his mouth further into her. She presses into his other hand, cupping her breast and then teasing her nipple with his roughened fingers. That texture feels so good against her new, soft skin, which hasn’t had time to callus yet, which hasn’t been touched nearly enough yet, and knowing Lup, it will be a long time before she’s satisfied with it.So she asks for more with the press and twist of her body with the moans and whimpers that fall from her mouth.She’s having a hard time getting air in, when all she wants to do is sigh and moan. 

“Please Bare, please. Moh-ore. Please.”Her words and soft but Barry hears the tremors moving through her and how badly she just wants to come.And come.And come.This is far faster than it’s ever taken for her before but if it’s what Lup wants tonight, Barry is giving it to her.

“Tell me,”he speaks against her clit, the gentle buzz of his voice pleasant against it.“Tell me just what you need and it’s yours.”He dips his tongue all the way into her, teeth brushing her clit a little rough but it has her pressing into his mouth and his teeth and his touch. Another hard moan falls out of her mouth while she searches for words. 

“You know, babe. You know my body you know what I need please please just give me just don’t stop don’t stop fucking me it’s too good please please please.”He keeps giving it to her: just what he knows she wants. 

“Do you need my fingers?Do you think I can make you come just with my mouth?”Barry is bold tonight, and punctuates the sentence by capturing her clit between teeth and tongue and _oh._

“Just you, you—fuhck, you know, please Barry, just your mouth, it’s so good.”Lup’s legs are about the buzz out of this plane of existence, and her body fills up with new tensions, taut, firm, full up of the pleasure.And Barry focuses single-mindedly on pushing her further and harder with the rough grip of his hands, with the tension in his mouth.And she’s not shy about reminding him, that this is so good, just right.Just them. 

Maybe some things aren’t quite right about her body.Her hair’s not as long as it used to be, as she likes to keep it.Her neck doesn’t have that familiar tension that Taako would rub out of her.She used to have burn marks and scars all up and down her arms, but all gone now.She’s going to have to get everything re-pierced.Her breasts are a little bit fuller.It’s good, it’s great, but there’s still those moments when it’s not quite right.But it’s still Lup, it’s still her, and when Barry fucks her to the end of her wits, until she’s coming what feels like four times at once, it’s still her body, it’s her, and she’s his and he’s hers and that’s just so _perfect._

_“How’re you doing up there, baby?”_ Barry voice comes through a fog of contentment resting over her. 

“There’s something I need, Barry.”Lup says, serious, eyes glued shut. 

“What is it?”Barry rises up to approach her and then she reaches for a hand and tugs. 

_“_ I need you to cuddle me.”He folds himself over her, places gentle kisses on places he sees red, and knows will be hickeys tomorrow.Little reminders of how much he loved her tonight. 

“Do you want to be the little spoon?”Barry asks, ever the gentleman.Lup laughs and tugs him down to her, so she can easily capture him in a kiss.“Or the big spoon tonight?”

“I want to just look at you.”Her eyes are hooded by heavy lids, waves of drowsiness pulling her under.But she drags them back open to look into Barry’s warm brown eyes.Like hers, they’re overflowing with love.He pulls a blanket over their bodies, and tugs her close to him.Their foreheads touch gently, and she places another gentle kiss on his lips. 

“Did you take your meds tonight babe?”He asks her.She smiles and gives a little nod. 

“Did you?”A little bolt shoots up Barry while he turns to the bedside table to do just that.When he returns, Lup giggles and brushes his hair back from his forehead, just as an excuse to touch him some more. 

“I’m glad you’re back,” he spoke against the pillow their heads lay on.

“I missed you so much.”Quiet ‘I love you’s sat under their words, under their tongues.And now they are together, wrapped up with each other and ready for sleep, just as they should be. 

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first Blupjeans sex! As always, I appreciate your kudos and comments xoxo
> 
> find me on tumblr at   
> @anastronomicalsmile  
> @balancebeans


End file.
